littlest_pet_shop_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suni's Cousin
Sunil: (wakes up) Klara: Sunil? can you please come here. Sunil: sure what's up mom? Harry: Sunil, we have something to tell you. Sunil: Sure what is it? Klara: Great news, your cousin is coming over today. Sunil: What!? (screams) Klara: Look how excited he is. Sunil: Mom, it's not exciting news! She hates me! Harry: Sunil, she doesn't hate you. Sunil: Yes she does. Klara: Sunil, come on. Sunil: (groans) I'll be at the pet shop. (At the pet shop) Vinnie: That's so cool! Sunil: It is not cool! She hates me! Russell: Oh that's not true. Sunil: She thinks I killed my own sister. Zoe; What? That's so stupid. Sunil: I know. Penny: okay how old is she? Sunil: 3 years old. Vinnie: Dude, she's only 3. She doesn't mean it. Sunil: Wait until you meet her. Pepper: yeah right Sunil. Penny: You're crazy. Sunil; I am not crazy! I mean it! She hates me. Penny; What's her name? Sunil: Uh.........I can't remember her name. Minka: ooh that's not good. Sunil: I know. Harry: Sunil? Klara: Your cousin's coming in 5 minutes. Sunil: Okay I better go. Bye guys. (6 pets: Bye Sunil.) (Sunil's house) Sunil: oh what do I do? Mom, Dad? Harry: yes Sunil? Klara: What's up? Sunil: Look she hates me. She thinks I killed her Trina. Klara: She doesn't think that Sunil. Sunil: Dad, you have to believe me. Harry: Not really. Sorry son. Sunil: (sighs) (knock at the door) Klara: She's here. (opens the door) Hi Victoria. Victoria: Klara! (hugs Klara) Klara: please come in. Sunil: Aunt Victoria. Victoria: Sunil. How's my favorite nephew? Sunil: perfect. When was the last time I saw you? Victoria: You were 8 years old. Sunil: Oh. Right. Victoria: Feeling better? Sunil: yep. Victoria: Well my daughter is outside. Sunil: Um Aunt Victoria? Victoria: yes? Sunil: (gulps) I have something to say. Victoria: yes Sunil? Sunil: Look my cousin hates me. Victoria: What do you mean? Sunil: She think I killed Trina. Victoria: Oh yeah she does keep telling me that. well, I think everything will be okay. Carly, can you come in here please? Carly: yes mommy? Victoria: You will stay will Aunt Klara, Uncle Harry, and your cousin Sunil. Sunil: (gasp) Carly: (gasp) You! Sunil; (gulps) Please don't hurt me!! Carly: Hey Sunil! Sunil: Uh...why aren't you hurting me? Carly: What? I won't hurt you. Klara: Sunil, she won't hurt you. Harry: yeah Sunil. Uh Sunil, how about you take your cousin to your room. Sunil: sure dad. (In Sunil's room) Carly: Alright Sunil, what did you do to Trina!? Sunil: Nothing. Nothing at all. Carly: Right. (jumps on Sunil) Tell me what happened!!!!!! Or you'll never see your parents ever again!!! (evil laugh) Sunil: (gasp) Klara; Sunil, I hope everything's okay in there. Sunil: help!!!!!!!!!!! Harry: (opens the door) what is going on here? Sunil: She....she was going to kill you guys! Carly: No I wasn't. Sunil: please, you have to believe me! Klara: Now you guys play nicely together. Sunil: But guys, she really wanted to kill me. Carly: No I didn't. I was just playing with this toy. Sunil: Go on tell them the truth. Carly: I mean it. I'm only 3. Klara: okay. (leaves) Harry: Just yell if you need anything. Sunil: You got it. (Harry and Klara leave) Sunil: (sighs) Okay we should stop playing and get ready for bed. Carly: Your right. (falls asleep) Sunil: (closes his eyes) Carly: (evil laugh) Alright Sunil. Tell me the truth. Sunil: (open his eyes and gasp) Carly; I mean it. Where is your sister? Sunil: she's dead. I told you that. Carly: Where is she!!!??? Sunil; (screams) Help!!!!! (calls Vinnie) (Vinnie's house) Vinnie: (hears the phone) hey Sunil, it's 11pm, what's up? Sunil: get over here!! Vinnie; Whoa are you okay? Sunil: No. Please help me. Vinnie; you got it. (hangs up) (Sunil's house) Sunil; (hides under his blanket) Help. Vinnie: I'm here!! (gasp) whoa!! (gets caught in a rope) You were right about her. Sunil: I know. Mom, Dad!!!!!! Klara: (turns the light on and gasp) Carly! Carly: (gasp) oops. Harry: what's going on here? Sunil: I'll tell you, she thinks I killed Trina. Klara: Carly, is this true? Carly: yes. I'm sorry Aunt Klara and Uncle Harry. Sunil: I called Vinnie and he got caught in a rope. Vinnie; help!!! Harry: (breaks the rope) We should tell Victoria. Klara; Yeah. Carly: No, don't tell my mommy. Harry: We have to. Klara: Sunil, don't worry about this. Sunil: Okay. Harry: I'll take Vinnie home. Vinnie; bye. Sunil: see you in the pet shop. Klara: (on the phone) Hi Victoria, look Carly was trying to kill Sunil and she hung Vinnie by a rope. Victoria: I'll be right over. Klara: thank you. (knock at the door) Victoria: Carly. Carly: Mommy? Victoria: Come on. you're grounded. Carly: No!!! Sunil; Yes you are grounded. Carly: I'll get you Sunil!!! Klara: (closes the door) I should have listened to you. Sunil: yep. Klara: You don't have to worry about her anymore. Victoria's going to get a sitter for Carly. Sunil: (sighs) Thank goodness.Category:New Stories